


【Spideypool/賤蟲】三隻小蟲

by judy520mina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※蜘蛛三兄弟（大哥托比蟲，二哥加菲蟲，小弟荷蘭蟲）※RR賤X加菲蟲
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson





	【Spideypool/賤蟲】三隻小蟲

**Author's Note:**

> ※蜘蛛三兄弟（大哥托比蟲，二哥加菲蟲，小弟荷蘭蟲）  
> ※RR賤X加菲蟲

從前從前，有三隻小蟲和他們的梅嬸和樂融融住在一起，然而某天梅嬸突然面露哀傷地表示：「你們長大了，雖然捨不得，但我也是時候讓你們自個兒出去闖闖了。」  
於是三隻小蟲被趕出了家門，各自建造起自己的房子。

「嘿，如果可以的話我還真想造個冰屋，或者用蜘蛛絲蓋個蜘蛛洞，聽起來就很酷炫！」蜘蛛三兄弟的老么荷蘭蟲興奮地闡述著他的雄偉藍圖。  
「醒醒吧孩子，這裡不是北極，咱的蜘蛛絲也不是啥好建材，你看過剛蓋好一個小時就自動分解的房子嗎？」家裡排行第二的加菲蟲一邊調著混凝土一邊還不忘丟個白眼給自家老么。  
「說說而已嘛！何必較真呢？你說是不是呀大哥！」夢想被打槍的荷蘭蟲轉而尋求自家大哥的安慰。  
「嗯？你們剛剛說了什麼？」托比蟲回以一臉的懵逼。

……咳，總之，基於三隻小蟲都不是真正意義上的笨蛋，所以像稻草屋那樣一吹就垮的房子，或者異想天開的蜘蛛絲屋當然是不可能在這裡出現的。房子建好之後，三隻小蟲各自入住，偶爾回梅嬸那兒吃飯聊天，日子可說是過得輕鬆愜意。  
某日夜晚，三隻小蟲難得一起巡邏。  
「嘿，我看你最近時常發呆，發生什麼事了？」大哥對著若有所思的二弟表示關切。  
「嗯？噢、呃，我沒發呆呀！是你多想了大哥，話說你現在與其關注我，不如趕緊去阻止正在用蜘蛛絲把地上的螞蟻們黏成一坨的弟弟如何？」  
「What？嘿老弟，快住手，就算今天街上很和平你也不能拿螞蟻當消遣！」大哥聞風色變，立刻阻止了自家弟弟殘害小動物的行徑。  
巡邏結束，托比蟲歸宅後發現有個不速之客在自家附近遊蕩。  
是個身穿紅色緊身衣頭戴紅黑面罩的怪異人士。  
於是他開門主動向對方搭話，「先生？請問你有事嗎？」  
緊身衣男食指對著食指，有些扭捏地開口，「啊，嗨，你好，其實我有件事想請你幫忙，關於你二弟的事。」  
此話讓身為大哥的托比蟲心中警鈴大作，「你知道我二弟是誰？不好意思，我不認識你，也沒聽我弟提起過什麼緊身衣男，你還是請回吧！」說完便碰的一聲關上門。

碰了一鼻子灰的緊身衣男──Deadpool並未因此死心，他轉而向初生之犢不畏虎的Parker家老么尋求協助。  
『啪滋啪滋！啪滋啪滋！』  
「噢，小弟弟家的門鈴聲真有特色，哥喜歡，如果是啪啪啪就更棒了。」  
過沒三秒門被打開，只見荷蘭蟲探出了他的蜘蛛腦袋，「嗨，這位先生，我認識你嗎？oh my god！你看起來可真酷！這衣服是你自己做的？和我的，呃不，我是說，和我認識的某個朋友的制服簡直像極了！」  
「呃、嘿，你好，可愛的小男孩，我其實是你二哥的那個啥……朋友，對，好朋友，但是我們最近吵架了，或者應該說……冷戰，所以啊……身為貼心的好弟弟，你能不能幫幫哥和你家二哥和好？順帶一提，你可以叫我Deadpool。」  
「朋友？我怎麼都不知道我哥竟然有個名字和衣服都這麼酷炫的朋友？哥也真過分，都不介紹一下讓我也認識認識……哦，抱歉，你剛說啥？幫助你們和好？那你可得先和我說說你們為什麼吵架或……冷戰？」  
「噢……關於這個，說來難過，看在你是他弟弟的份上，就告訴你吧！其實吧，我之前只是普普通通地向你哥告白了，卻被他賞了一頓拳打腳踢，還被他罵是騙子，哥可委屈了，哥不過就告個白嘛！怎麼就成了騙子了？簡直莫名其妙。後來去找他也都被他用各種方法躲開了，哥其實也不是想死纏爛打的，只是想著就算要被甩也總得正式給個交代嘛！所以，拜託你了，讓我和你二哥見個面吧！」  
「哦……原來是這樣……等等，你說你喜歡我二哥？」  
「是呀！哥對他可專情了，哥喜歡了他好幾年，好不容易下定決心告白，卻也沒個交代就這樣亂七八糟結束了，讓我怎麼接受？哥的心好痛啊，就算不能成為戀人至少也還想像之前一樣當朋友的。」Deadpool捂著心口皺起眉頭作出一副心如刀割的模樣。  
「嘿，別這樣說，我可喜歡你了，你背後的刀看起來真帥，我希望你們在一起，這樣你就能成為我二嫂了，感覺就很棒！好吧，打起精神來夥計，我們現在就去二哥家找他！」  
於是Deadpool成功誘拐了荷蘭蟲，風塵僕僕往最終目標方向邁進。

「說是要見面，但我怕他開門一看到你在就馬上甩門走人了，他絕對會這麼做的。」荷蘭蟲站在二哥家門前對著Deadpool提出了實踐之路上的阻礙。  
「噢，我也這麼覺得，不如這樣吧，等會兒我按門鈴，你就這樣做……」  
兩人嘰嘰咕咕地商量好對策後，Deadpool深吸了一口氣，按下門鈴。  
『叮咚！』  
門內的加菲蟲聽聞門鈴聲響，並未馬上開門，而是開啟了門前的監視影像，入眼的畫面卻讓他心裡陡然一顫。  
Deadpool正拿著刀擱在自家弟弟的脖子上，制服住他的行動，對著監視器的方向喊，「嘿親愛的，你再不出來，哥可不能保證你家寶貝弟弟的安危囉──」

自家弟弟還一臉惶恐地對他喊：「哥哥救我！」  
加菲蟲嚇得立刻開了門，氣憤難耐地朝Deadpool大吼，「快放開他混蛋！你這傢伙的破腦子裡到底在想什麼！」  
「嗨寶貝，哥在想什麼你心裡還不清楚？哥想上你呀my sweet boy──」  
「閉嘴！你先放開他，要談咱們私下談，別把我弟扯進來。」  
正在被挾持的荷蘭蟲被這一來一往的對話搞得一臉懵，「嘿等等，你們倆這對話我怎麼就聽不懂呢？Deadpool你不是說只是想和我哥把話說清楚的嗎？」  
「哥當然只是來把話說、清、楚的，別緊張小男孩。」  
「喂……」加菲蟲一看情況不對，馬上領悟了目前的狀況，「我說你們兩個該不會聯合起來騙我吧？演一齣挾持戲碼來耍我？很好，你們成功了，現在馬上給我滾！」  
「哇！你別生氣！我只是想幫你們和好而已絕對不是故意要騙你的！」荷蘭蟲見自家二哥真的生氣了，連忙解釋。  
「……Deadpool，給我解釋清楚狀況，現在、立刻。」加菲蟲冷著臉瞪向Deadpool。

十分鐘過後。  
「Whaaaaaaat？你們早就已經在交往了？」荷蘭蟲驚訝地彷彿兩顆眼睛都要瞪出來了。  
「安靜點，兄弟，雖說是騙人的Deadpool不對，但我也沒想到你會這麼蠢地相信他那種輕易就能拆穿的謊言。」加菲蟲再度送了自家弟弟一個白眼。  
「哎，抱歉小男孩，哥也不是故意要騙你的，只是不這樣裝裝可憐的話你可能就不會幫我了。」Deadpool不負責任地回了荷蘭蟲一個不含歉意的眼神。  
「等等，所以現在的狀況是，你們倆因為某個莫名其妙的原因吵架，二哥賭氣冷戰不鳥你，所以欲求不滿的Deadpool才無所不用其極要闖入二哥家裡解決你的生理慾望順便和好？」智商終於上線的荷蘭蟲一針見血點出了問題所在。  
「雖然理論上是這樣沒錯，但你這說法怎麼聽起來怪怪的……」  
「才不是什麼莫名其妙的原因！你濫殺無辜的事我可還沒有消氣！」  
「哥都說了真的是不小心的，哥真的沒注意到那兒有人，哥答應你以後一定不會再犯了還不行嗎？」  
「你每次都這樣說。」  
「哥明明有在努力的好嗎？」  
「夠了夠了！停！」荷蘭蟲出聲阻止了爭吵，「你們別吵了！該生氣的明明是我吧？像個傻瓜一樣被騙得團團轉，還被捲入情侶吵架，還該死的是我哥的情侶吵架。那啥，不是有句話說『夫妻吵架狗都不想理』嗎？我認真覺得我現在就是那條狗，拜託你們冷靜冷靜，給彼此一個機會好嗎？」  
「……」於是乎向來嘴砲的兩人竟難得都不說話了。  
現場一陣短暫的靜默。  
「抱歉，是我沒考慮到你的感受，我們會好好談談的，好嗎？你先回家吧，抱歉把你捲了進來。」加菲蟲揉了揉弟弟的頭，眼神充滿歉意。  
「……嗯。」荷蘭蟲乖巧地點頭，接著轉向Deadpool，「夥計，我原本真的覺得你很酷的，雖然現在也還是覺得很酷，但我可不准你欺負我二哥哦！」  
Deadpool噗哧一笑，「知道啦！哥會好好『疼愛』你家親愛的哥哥的，小男孩快回家洗洗睡吧！」  
於是一場家庭（情侶）鬧劇終於走向了尾聲。  
一天又平安地過去了，感謝紐約好鄰居蜘蛛三兄弟的幫忙，可喜可賀，可喜可賀！

番外一  
「甜心，對不起，哥保證以後絕對會先看清楚再出手的，也會盡量控制自己的腦袋和武士刀不去亂殺人，儘管對方是個十惡不赦的大混蛋。」Deadpool緊摟著自家寶貝情人的腰，讓對方的頭埋進自己胸口，「還有，關於你弟的事，我也很抱歉。」  
「沒關係啦，他不會因為這種事就討厭你的，他是個傻孩子。」加菲蟲默默回擁對方，深吸一口氣，「我知道了，我相信你。抱歉，我也知道要你改掉習慣很難，我知道你有努力的，只是有時候就是會忍不住……」  
「哥知道，哥覺得這樣的你也很可愛。」Deadpool輕笑著將戀人攔腰抱起，「So……我們現在可以去解決哥的生理需求了嗎？哥餓慘了，需要哥的Baby boy可愛挺翹的小屁股來餵飽哥那空虛的心靈和身體。」  
「放我下來啦，笨蛋！」加菲蟲嘴上這麼說，臉上的燦笑和主動勾起的手臂卻出賣了他的內心。  
看來又會是一個翻雲覆雨的美好夜晚。

番外二  
「嘿夥計，我可以看看你面罩下的樣子嗎？」  
當荷蘭蟲對他提出這個要求時，Deadpool的心裡是猶豫的，因為他覺得自己那坑坑疤疤的臉不是所有人都能接受的，但後來轉念一想，對方是戀人的弟弟，又是隻腦袋構造特別奇葩的小蜘蛛（光是看他第一次見到自己時竟然不是警戒而是狂喊著酷斃了就能略知一二），便欣然接受了。  
「好吧，但你看了可別嚇哭喔？」說著便拿下了面罩。  
「哇……」荷蘭蟲盯著他的臉瞧了好久，才開口發問，「你這些傷是怎麼來的呀？」  
「說到這個，你就有所不知了，哥只偷偷告訴你，你可別隨便和別人亂說啊！」Deadpool自動調低了音量，「其實你二哥有SM的癖好，你知道的吧？就是施虐與被虐的那種，哥身上的這些傷，就是我們玩SM時搞出來的……」  
「喂！你又在給我弟灌輸什麼奇怪的東西了！」加菲蟲一見到Deadpool鬼鬼祟祟地和自家弟弟咬耳朵，心中升起不詳的預感，不禁狠踹了Deadpool的屁股一下，然後轉向荷蘭蟲，「你也是，別他說什麼你都信，他的話基本上有百分之八十都是瞎扯蛋。」  
「嘿老哥，我都不知道原來你喜歡玩SM耶！Deadpool說他身上的這些傷都是你們玩出來的，這可真激烈！」  
「啥！」加菲蟲表情頓時由平靜轉羞赧又轉憤怒，面色精彩如街道上的紅綠燈，「Wade！讓你別跟我弟亂胡扯你當作耳邊風是不是？我看你是不想上我的床了？今後一個月都別想碰我！」  
「WHAT？NO──」

END


End file.
